


Love at First Sight

by WOWWEE77



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9197762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WOWWEE77/pseuds/WOWWEE77
Summary: Re-writing Harry Potter so that it doesn't have the terrible pairing of Ron and Hermione. Because She deserves better.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I dont own harry Potter and other associated characters. That is owned by J.K Rowling.

The Letter

 

Harry awoke to the sound of Uncle Vernon yelling. “GET OUT HERE, YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF TRASH!” Harry got up and walked into the kitchen and started cooking breakfast. “Bring my Coffee, boy!” His uncle yelled. Harry rushed over, spilling some in the process. Uncle Vernon clapped Harry around the head, knocking him over. Harry retreated to the kitchen, tears brimming in his eyes. The sound of letters hitting the ground. “Dudders, its time to go to the zoo for your friends birthday.” Aunt Petunia said sweetly. “I don’t want to!” Dudley whined. “if you go, we’ll buy you two presents of your own. How does that sound?” Aunt Petunia bargained.“Okay Mummy.” Dudley said dopey-like. As they each exited the house, Vernon pulled Harry aside by his hair.”We’ll be back. If I find anything messed about, you’re done. Understand?”  
“Yes” Harry said.  
Vernon yanked Harry’s hair harder.”Yes what?”  
“Yes, sir” Harry groaned.  
As they drove of, an owl appeared at Harry’s window, holding a letter.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Pretty short. bu there will be more


End file.
